


What Remains

by Yuusana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, World of Ruin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuusana/pseuds/Yuusana
Summary: У них было задание, и Игнис планировал завершить его. Чего бы это ни стоило.





	What Remains

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672815) by [spacehopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehopper/pseuds/spacehopper). 



> Перевод специально для Алины по ее просьбе. Спасибо ей же за вычитку.

Воздух обжигал лёгкие, ветер дул через новые дыры в ветхих стенах полуразрушенного исследовательского магитеховского комплекса. Стиснув зубы, Игнис двигался вперёд, идя по колено в снегу и вытирая пот со лба. Он должен был вернуться к Промто. Они были разделены, когда лаборатория обрушилась под весом снега: автоматизированная система очистки крыш комплекса явно пришла в негодность.  
  
      Что ещё хуже — последнее, что он помнил, был Промто, говорящий о своей находке. Хоть записи и были искажены, но он уверен, что там было упоминание болезни и лекарства. Это означало, что после всех поисков, после бесконечных помещений комплекса, через которые они прошли, им, возможно, удалось найти то, что могло справиться со Звёздной Скверной. Когда крыша рухнула, Игнис кинулся вперёд, надеясь спасти хоть что-то. Но теперь всё было раздавлено подобно маленькому пузырьку, который он нашел, надежда похоронена под развалинами. По крайней мере, пока он не найдёт Промто или путь в другие лаборатории.  
  
      Он споткнулся, рефлекторно вытянувшись, чтобы не упасть. Но напоролся на искореженный металл и зашипел, когда тот порезал руку сквозь перчатку. Игнис снял ее, провел пальцем по ладони. Порез не ощущался глубоким и он решил заняться им позже. Перчатка, принявшая большую часть урона, была безнадежно испорчена, и Игнис выкинул ее. Всё равно он давно перестал чувствовать холод: от усилий ему становилось некомфортно жарко несмотря на ненастную погоду. После небольшой заминки он выкинул и вторую: может, повезет больше, если он будет касаться стен в поисках клавиатур или других способов взаимодействия голыми руками.  
  
      Ступая осторожно, он дошёл до стены, ощупывая её пальцами — просто гладкий холодный металл, но это было только началом. Он ненадолго прислонился к ней щекой, пытаясь услышать любые попытки Промто связаться с ним и наслаждаясь холодом, остужающим его лихорадочно разгорячённую кожу. В коридоре послышался гул, затем раздалось зловещее шипение. Учитывая состояние комплекса, наверно, ему было бы лучше ориентироваться на прикосновения, а не звуки. Снег заметал его следы, а буран, бушевавший снаружи и казавшийся после обрушения громче, мешал определиться, в каком направлении они решили двигаться, когда зашли в комплекс.  
  
      Ещё один шаг вперёд, и ещё. Обувь скользила по поверхности, оставляя глубокие следы. Так было идти сложнее, но вероятность, что следы не будут закрыты снегом и ветром, прежде чем Промто найдёт их, была выше. Если у Промто получится найти дорогу сюда, Игнис хотел быть уверенным, что он будет знать, куда идти.  
  
      Наконец прямая стена стала углом. Игнис обогнул его, встав перед пространством перед собой, ощупывая края. Дверь. Теперь — как её открыть. Хоть бы она не была защищённой и открывалась простой кнопкой. Всё, что ему тогда было надо, — найти рычаг и повернуть его. И потом, возможно, он сможет сесть и отдохнуть. Но ненадолго.  
  
      Прозвучал низкий гудок, и сердце Игниса ёкнуло. Не кнопка, даже не код. Нет, это было устройство для считывания штрих-кода, который был у всех магитехов. Причина, по которой он в первую очередь попросил Промто пойти вместе на эту отчаянную миссию.  
  
      Игнис рассмотрел варианты действий. Он мог попробовать пройти через одну из дыр навстречу буре, но без обратного пути в комплекс он будет абсолютно беззащитен, с бесконечно малым шансом быть найденным. Он также попробовал проползти под камнем позади него. Но если бы это было возможно, Промпто бы уже сделал это до него.  
  
      Вероятность собственного одиночества, что Промто погиб под завалом, даже не рассматривалась. Парень был быстр и знал эти комплексы. Возможно, сейчас он искал Игниса и скоро должен был его найти.  
  
      С этой мыслью, он наконец сдался усталости, которая мучила его, резко сполз по стене и дал изгибу стены защитить его от непогоды. Его лучшим и единственным решением было ожидание спасения. До этого Промто никогда не бросал его.

 

* * *

 

— Игнис!  
  
      Он облизал губы, снежинки только дразнили его пересохшее горло. Его голова ощущалась свинцовой, и сколько бы он ни пытался, он не мог открыть глаза. Ему надо было открыть глаза, увидеть Нокта, защитить его. Должен был открыть глаза.  
  
— Игги!  
  
      Пытаясь сглотнуть, вместо этого он выплюнул сухой кашель, который сжигал горло. Не Нокт. Нет. Промто. Он открыл глаза и увидел ночь.  
  
      Руки на плечах трясли его. Дрожавшие пальцы очищали волосы от снега. Он снял шляпу: слишком жарко, чтобы носить её. Дурак. Но тогда это выглядело верным решением.  
  
      Он пытался сказать Промто, что он в порядке, но только хрипел, повреждая горло. Его губ коснулась бутылка, и он начал пить, поглощая воду жадными глотками.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Промто, когда он напился. Голые пальцы коснулись его щёк. Почему Промто снял свои перчатки? Он убрал бутылку, но оставил руку на плече Игниса. Его пальцы были такими холодными и Игнис потянулся к прикосновению.  
  
— Чёрт, — сказал Промто. Ладонь теперь прижималась к его лбу, всё ещё благословенно холодная. Что было неправильно, так неправильно. Ему не должно было быть жарко, учитывая время, которое он просидел в снегу. — Ты очень горячий. — Его рука исчезла, и Игнис не смог подавить хныканье. — Не в этом смысле горячий. — Рука Промто обняла его за пояс, поднимая на ноги. — В смысле, да, ты в этом смысле горячий. Но не сейчас, сейчас я имею в виду лихорадочно горячий. Очень плохо. Какого чёрта случилось?  
  
      Лихорадочно. Да, вот что это было. Пузырёк, который он подобрал и который разбился в его руках.  
  
— Я в порядке, — сказал он, изо всех сил пытаясь стоять самостоятельно, отталкиваясь от Промто. — Мы всё ещё можем дойти до главной лаборатории? — Им необходимо было взять то, за чем они пришли. Даже шанс найти лекарство от Звёздной Скверны стоил того и неважно, что случится с Игнисом.  
  
— Да, Игги, но нам надо сделать что-то с этим, ты нехорошо выглядишь.  
  
      Он вдохнул. Не было смысла спорить. Это было в любом случае неважно.  
  
— Нам всё равно надо попасть в главную лабораторию. Там должны быть все ответы.  
  
— Что случилось с твоими перчатками? — Промто взял руки Игниса в свои, потянув его к нише в стене здания. Игнис был слишком измотан для протеста.  
  
— Они порвались. Я выкинул их. — Очередная глупая ошибка. Даже порванные, они всё равно были способны хоть немного греть. Почему он это сделал? В мире, в котором они жили, подобные ошибки могли стать смертельными. Скоро должны были стать смертельными.  
  
— Хочешь взять мои? — Судя по движениям Промто, он уже стягивал их. Игнис вытянулся, нащупывая запястья Промто.  
  
— Нет, оставь. Один из нас должен остаться в хорошей форме и тебе важнее сохранить свои руки. — Это было необходимо, чтобы Промто смог получить доступ к записям, файлам и прочесть информацию, которую Игнис мог потом расшифровать. И он единственный мог открывать доступ в этих комплексах. Они не могли рисковать им. Игнис был единственным расходником. — Нам надо идти.  
  
— Игги…  
  
      Игнис вытолкнул себя обратно в бурю, зная, что Промто вынужден следовать за ним, или бросить Игниса на произвол судьбы. А Промто, добрый, заботящийся, преданный Промто, никогда бы так не поступил. Он ненавидел использовать это против него, но теперь многие вещи были были необходимыми для выживания. А они нуждались в любом превосходстве, которое могли бы получить, неважно, чего бы это стоило, чтобы убедиться: мир всё ещё будет существовать, когда Нокт вернётся.  
  
      Его потянули за рукав, показывая, что он шёл в неверном направлении. Ожидаемо. Ничто не могло подсказать ему направление в такой снег и ветер. В этом пустом пространстве не было ничего, кроме самого комплекса, а погода скрывала все признаки его присутствия. Он ковылял рядом с Промто, позволив ему вновь обнять себя за пояс. Он слабел. И ему было необходимо оставаться в сознании достаточно долго, чтобы найти то, за чем они пришли.  
  
— Думаю, это оно. Останься здесь.  
  
      Не то чтобы у Игниса был другой вариант.

 

* * *

 

_Результаты теста указывают на нецелесообразность лекарства на данном этапе, у некоторых объектов прогресс Звёздной Скверны был успешно остановлен…_

 

 Запись затихла, повреждённая тем же обрушением, что ранее разделило их. Промто чертыхнулся, ударил по консоли, и звук вернулся.  
  
 _… хотя время действия неидеально, оно многообещающе. Продолжение экспериментов в Северных Лабораториях необходимы, чтобы найти наиболее долгосрочный контроль._  
  
— Вот оно что. — Игнис опёрся ладонью о стол рядом с собой. Дрожь он игнорировал. Она не имела значения. — Нам надо в Северные Лаборатории.  
  
— Подожди, здесь что-то ещё. — Несколько гудков. Должно быть, Промто включал другую запись.  
  
 _Исследование болезни, которая только ослабит население Люциса на данный момент остановлено. Хотя был доказан иммунитет у меня и некоторых других, у многих жителей Нифльхейма кровь испорчена люцианской. Учитывая трудности в производстве противовирусного препарата, потенциальные потери для государства были сочтены слишком экстремальными для дальнейших исследований. Пока всё, что содержит вирус, как и лекарство, будет храниться в Южных Лабораториях._  
  
      Южных. Они пришли с юга.  
  
— Игги… — сказал Промто, его голос был едва выше шепота. — Мы…  
  
— Знаю. — И это объясняло, почему Промто был в порядке, несмотря на то, что он также подвергся воздействию вируса. Хотел бы он поделиться иммунитетом Беситии. — Я буду в порядке. Болезнь не равняется смерти.  
  
      И не была ею. Неважно, насколько опасную болезнь они произвели, всегда бывали выжившие. И Игнис будет одним из них.  
  
— Нам надо вернуться. Возьмём лекарство, потом отправимся в Северные Лаборатории.  
  
— У нас нет времени. — Гул в стенах вновь повторился, словно подтверждая слова Игниса. — Это наш единственный шанс.  
  
— Мы даже не знаем, будет ли лекарство против Звёздной Скверны работать! Они говорят, что исследование было остановлено, что срок действия…  
  
— Не был идеальный, — закончил Игнис. — Но это может запросто значить года. Исследования здесь были долгими.  
  
      Как Промто и доказал это одним своим существованием.  
  
— Я не позволю тебе умереть просто из-за глупого шанса, — сказал Промто со сталью в голосе. Года во тьме коснулись их всех. Во многих смыслах Промто всё ещё был тем, кем и был ранее: его юмор и добрый характер были светом во тьме. Но пять лет в этом мире изменят любого. Он не позволит Игнису просто поступить по-своему. Не без веской причины.  
  
— Когда Нокт вернётся, мы должны быть уверены, что ещё останутся люди, которых он должен спасти. — Промто знал, чего стоила им Звёздная Скверна. И он беспокоился. — Я только один человек, и мы не знаем, является ли этот вирус смертельным, в отличии от Скверны.  
  
— И мы не знаем, что это не так! — Голос Промто надломился. — Чёрт возьми, Игги. Ты думаешь, это то, чего хочет Нокт?  
  
      Нокт сделал бы то, что необходимо.  
  
      Он оттолкнулся ладонями от стола, поднимаясь. Его левая рука, вся в поту, скользнула по столу, и он споткнулся вперёд, почти падая на пол, спасённый лишь руками, которые обхватили его поперёк груди.  
  
— Мы идём на юг, — сказал Промто. Игнис чувствовал его дыхание на своей шее, его сердцебиение — своей спиной.  
  
      Раньше Игнис мог бы противиться больше. Всеобщее благо — Нокт, всё остальное было важнее его жизни. Любая жертва стоила того.  
  
      Но у него больше не было сил.

 

* * *

 

— Блять.  
  
      Промто опустил его на пол. Игнис хотел спросить, где они, почему остановились, но его губы онемели, глаза были слишком слабы, чтобы открыться. Если бы только он мог открыть их, он был уверен, что прозрел.  
  
— Только посмей умереть у меня на руках. — Рукав его рубашки был оторван. Промто не должен был делать этого. Даже что-то незначительное, как футболка, было ценно в этом мире, полном руин. Пальцы Игниса слабо сжали его ногу в попытке остановить. Пальцы крепче сжали его бицепс, дыхание коснулось его губ.  
  
      Он начал с резкого укола в руку, затем на лице появилась влажность. Губы коснулись его губ, борода царапнула подбородок. Он не мог представить Промто с бородой.  
  
— Не оставляй меня.  
  


 

* * *

 

 Вокруг него жужжали двигатели. В его пропитанных потом волосах были пальцы. Игнис открыл рот, облизывая губы. Закашлялся. Заговорил.  
  
— Где мы? — Он был до смерти уставшим, едва способным повернуть голову. Не то чтобы это было важно. Вокруг него была лишь тьма, даже если бы он мог её видеть. Ладонь Промта держала его в лежачем положении, как будто бы у Игниса были силы сопротивляться.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Промто звучал так, будто плакал. Игнис попытался вспомнить. Они были в магитеховском комплексе. Там случилось происшествие. И…  
  
— Наша миссия? — спросил он.  
  
      Промто рассмеялся. Он звучал горше. Промто, единственных из всех, никогда не должен был звучать так.  
  
— Ты почти умер. — Его пальцы сжали волосы Игниса. — И вот, о чём ты думаешь?  
  
— Нокту надо…  
  
— Нокту нужен ты живым! Есть другие комплексы, другие места, которые мы можем проверить. Мы даже можем вернуться, с большим количеством людей, с большей командой. Но мы ничего не сможем сделать, если ты умрёшь.  
  
      Он переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Игниса и поцеловал его бровь. Затем он напрягся.  
  
— Прости. Я просто… ты нам нужен. Мне нужен. — Его голос надломился. Игнис поднялся на дрожащей руке, обнаружив на щеке сырость.  
  
— Промто, — сказал он. Он должен был сказать куда больше, но не мог найти слов.  
  
— Это было вне рамок. Я не должен был целовать тебя, не так. Я просто не мог, ты умирал, Игги, я не мог…  
  
      Игнис наклонил его голову к себе, соединяя их губы. Поцелуй был ужасен: Промто всё ещё плакал, Игнис был ещё слишком слаб, чтобы сделать больше, чем соединить их губы. Кто-то прочистил горло, и Игнис знал, что они не одни. Возможно, отряд Аранеи, подкрепление, которое они преждевременно подготовили. Но это было неважно.  
  
      Это было то, что сохранилось.


End file.
